Illusions of the Past
by DaShadowMon
Summary: Sixty years after the great panic the region was changed forever. So many friends lost in that one dreaded year, the memories are long gone. the common became rare, and the rare had become legendary, or worse. All is not lost however. A glimmer of dark hope rests within the Leap foundation. To bring back their Pokemon they had to take steps that would not bode well. Zack is the key
1. The Awakening

" _Science cannot solve the ultimate mystery of nature. And that is because, in the last analysis, we ourselves are a part of the mystery that we are trying to solve._ _"_ _  
_

The hour was waning and the twilight was far too strong, piercing the curtains of the pristine office. It was small in space, its desk and chairs with occupants were practically atop one another as the open window did nothing to clear the over welling stuffiness of the bleak room. The tapping of fingers fell away as the two men in crisp lab coats remained silent. They could not look into one another's eyes. Had they been successful? The tests were too skewed to judge. The Oak table housed a strew of marked papers, neatly placed in a mess where the numbers on the bottom of the pages could be easily read. One zero one, one zero two, one zero three, it continued, each holding an unmarked box.

"The results won't be long now..", the first started. He was taller than his co, with sunken cheeks and a hollow expression. It was obvious he did not enjoy what he did but his dedication to the task at hand prompted him to remain.

"Indeed they will", was answered back by a younger employee.

This project had been years in the making. It showed on the elder's face. But in contrast there was a devilish spark in the youngster's eyes. His cleaner chestnut hair, his shiny black rimmed glasses could not hide the look of satisfaction that edged to creep across his face. Playing with fire they have dared to do what other's hadn't. It couldn't be considered taboo, no; it was there duty. Their purpose they had set out to do so long ago has built up to this magnificent moment. All the pieces were in place. The workers, the formula, the AO, the volunteers. It was so sweet to finally show some progress, and a big leap at that.

"Must we wait here? Is there no reason to go check again?" he asked the experienced professor.

"What happened to all that patience you bragged about earlier?" A kind grin bloomed from his cheeks

"You can't blame me for being anxious", standing up and leaning against his chair he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet searching his mind for an excuse to check again. He could just leave if he wanted to but he desired to show off his dedication rather than curiosity. "Why don't I gather more subject sheets to go over?"

"You think we need more?" the old man laughed throwing his arm in an arc across the desk. "We still haven't read these. Just go." Waving him away, "Go check up on them for me Anthony, report when you finished, I expect you to reach me before the other observers call to inform me." a playful twinkle danced across his eyes.

"Of course Sir." Anthony with a brisk grab for his gear he stuffed his satchel hanging across the back of his chair and swiveled himself out the room in a easy matter of steps. Down the hall he flew through the dim corridors, leaving the gentleman to let out a breath of air. Sitting alone as the sunlight faded he was left in eerie glow of the hall from the door left carelessly open. Quiet again with only one to wheeze the stuffy air he kept his head down.

This was the way, right? The only way? These dark thoughts toyed with him as he felt himself stiffen. His childhood, long lost to the arms of time have stolen away his immature grace. Experiences he took for granted vanished instantly in that year. The year millions of others have wept upon, the year that so many friends were lost.

There were only tears now. Only tears to stream down his wrinkled cheeks onto the papers below. With every wet blotch a name was quietly smeared away.

Waking up to a blinding white light he had to close his eyes. He felt sore, his whole body ached. It felt so wrong. Wanting to sit up he didn't have the strength and was to remain content with one eye piercing his sleep. Closing and blinking again the ceiling and walls seemed so far away, or maybe they weren't there at all, it was just too bright. He felt like his pupils were trying to close up entirely but to be fair he did feel his toes again. That's a plus right? They felt shorter, or maybe he was just short to begin with. It was all so fuzzy. The damn room didn't help either. Nothing made sense, his panic rising he sat up, turning to be a huge mistake. The world flipped seven times over and his stomach went to wretch contents that didn't exist. Hacking air and mucus it was not a fun time at all. On his side he dared to open his eyes again. A machine? He found himself hooked up to a contraption beeping steadily with a cool rhythm. Transfixed on such a strange point he felt the blood pulse through his veins. His body revving up like it hasn't been moved in months he reached his arm out.

That not right.

Where his arm and hand should have been was a black furry paw with long red claws jetting out like nails. The mess didn't stop there, but decided to continue up his arm. His gaze travelled over all the dark midnight fur that coated his body. His breath had left him and his mind was trying to take it in. He didn't have fur. He didn't know who he was. But He Was Supposed To BE HUMAN.

He couldn't scream. He had no voice to aid him. Among the confusion the panic he flipped himself backward his face terrified at what he had become. Long red hair followed behind him complimenting his mane of black coat. His nose, no, snout sat obvious on his muzzle and his feet felt awkward to kingdom come. He felt like he couldn't breathe, clutching his chest he wheezed panged gasps for air his chest in a plate of fur was all too much, he was a monster.

So distraught in the ocean of hysteria he flopped on the floor a bruise flowering from where he landed on his back on the tiled floor. The exceedingly bright room was plastered in all white the walls, the bed, the ceiling, even the machines beside his sheets their screens harnessed the deafening color. He had to close his eyes and picture himself out of this nightmare. To awaken and not be yourself but someone else left him blank. Opening his eyes frantically he clambered onto the bed yanking the sheets as he tried to stand on his own. Legs shaking furiously threatened to buckle under his weight as his ankles prompted out at awkward angles. Like a toddler attempting to take his first steps he fell again adding another bruise to his brand new figure. He wanted to cry, but there was no tears to come. With no clue, no idea, and no plan he laid there at the mercy of his aching body. So confound within the white prison hell, another small blinking light caught his eye.

Steadily it flashed, on, off, on, off. Its red glow continued its tradition but what it lay over was what really added the icing on the cake. It was a beating steadily over a white box with a black circle on the face of it. The soft reflection of the room mirrored back at him as he realized it was a lens to a camera. A cold shudder tingled down his spine as he felt the prying eyes on the other side gaze at him.

They put me here. The thought flashed across his mind, what other explanation could there be for this.

An outline against the wall so thin that it was practically invisible reveled a rectangle shape as a whirring sound brought back the wall exposing a metal door with a small eye latch. Still confused he took steady breaths trying to calm himself brushing the long hair from his face. Tentatively reaching for the bed again with the contracted paw of his he gripped the side using his claws delicately as an extension to his fingers. Positioning a furry leg under him he felt the weak muscle as if it were of an infants. Making sure to take his time to not cause another blood rush to his head he began to pull himself up onto the bed his shaky legs deciding to support him this time. Standing up completely straight using the bed for support he felt like he was standing on his toes his height was definitely not short as he had first though. Standing as he did he towered at an impressive height judging himself to be well over seven feet. It felt awkward though. Playing with his new structure he opted for a more hutched balance position bringing him down steading his center of gravity finding a perfect sweet spot.

Instinctively he felt his ears twitch to the new metal door that kept him trap. Strange voices seem to be yelling at one another getting closer. Feeling naked and afraid he looked around nearly falling as he tried to take a couple of steps catching himself on the bed. The voices grew clearer and a bang resonated against the door. His breathing increased as the space seemed to grow smaller and smaller. Shaking as he prepared himself the yelling grew silent.

The door opened with a subtle swoosh a silhouette stood in the flare of light. All went quiet as his eyes fell on the figure, both not daring to draw in a single breathe. Stepping into the light Anthony's face was beaming. His mouth hung open in shock as his eyes sparkled as he marveled at the beautiful form that stood before him.

"You're finally awake 02.." the young scientist said in barely a whisper. Creeping closer he laid his hand on the dark foxes red mane that flowed on top of his head like hair. Getting his hand slapped away by a paw, small drops of blood flew to stain the pure white room. Letting out a squeak Anthony stepped back quickly clutching his hand with three clean lines of red across it. 02 with his eyes wide look horrified at his paw where his scarlet claws glistened.

"02 I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said soothingly as a mother talks to her child. "This must be all so new and exciting." Anthony was quivering with delight as the sting on his hand reminded how real this creature was before him.

"wha… w-what am I?"

The grin on the scientist's face couldn't contain the joy, "You can speak! This is Outstanding!" Reaching to brush the jet black fur again a flinch from 02 reminded him to be wary. "Apologies once again, you're existence is what I have dedicated my life to." He bragged.

"What Am I?"

"What are you? Well you are the creation of life from death. A species long gone brought back with the soul of another." He talked quickly growing louder, "You are a legendary among commons, You Are A Myth Reborn, YOU ARE BEING GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE!"

"For you are a Zoroark."

With a giddy grin Anthony folded his hands behind his back watching the expression on his Zoroark change.

"I-I'm.. a Zoroark?" the chord didn't sound right, "I am a Pokémon?" Perplexed he held his head down still clutching the bed for support to stand. "no…" looking back up, "NO!", tears began to strew from his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around the matter. Not only was he something new, but he was an extinct species, one to die out in the incident sixty years ago. "I'm I'm.." whispering under his breath, "Zack" the name came from nowhere. Before he could clutch onto the rope where the name came from in his mind it had been pulled back into the fog of his memory.

"What was that?" Anthony asked taking a step closer. "Don't hurt yourself more than you need too." his voice soothed. Zack nodding his head slowly felt broken, a shell of ghosts that swarmed inside this new vessel. "Here", Anthony holding out an arm helped him sit down on the bed, Zack had no protest as he felt distant. "Sleep 02, You're still not strong enough to move too far." He was right as the black fox felt his sore muscles give up one by one to lay still as he was locked into the bed by his own body. "Sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." Anthony promised risking to brush Zack's red hair. Before long the fox was again gone into the blackness of dreams.

Standing up Anthony turned to leave taking one last glance at the resurrected Pokémon. "If you only knew what tomorrow may hold." Walking out the door whirled shut. The two guards stood amazed seeing the scientist at such ease with a creature that dangerous, "sir, are you-?"

"-Oh I'm quite fine." Waving at him dismissively, In fact I've never been better." He laughed tucking his red hand into his coat. Walking down the halls with the good news he did make a promise to report back before the phones did. As the guards took shaky seats to watch the monitors they caught the sight of blood on Anthony's hand as he turned the corner. His nails had been painted scarlet.

 _"We know what we are, but not what we may be."_

* * *

I've had this story brewing for the last year or so, but I never felt quite up to the task into putting it into words. I didn't want to butcher it from the splendor that I saw, however this last year has given me the motivation to take a crack at it. I expect there to be tons of dents and wrinkles in my writing but that it all part of the experience. If you'd like to follow along this path we take then please do, however I cannot guarantee if we'll ever reach our destination. Either way I thank you for taking these first steps and would love to hear back before I go driving this tale off the cliff into the pit of stories that are housed here. Until next time, Thank you~ DaShadowMon


	2. Home

" _In this moment, there's nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to be, no past or future, everything just is."_

The Glorious white light was all he knew for the next several days, weeks perhaps? He couldn't tell. The routine of each day was a monotonous monster that devoured all life and excitement. It was get up, pace the room. Receive a meal. Get up pace, look at the video camera, sit for a while. Receive a meal. Finally, Get up, attempt to run back and forth, fall, lay there, and receive a meal. How long Zack was left in this time loop was unknown to him but he felt something grow. His muscles grew stronger, his mind sharper. With each and every walk he could feel himself take an extra step. Indeed he had come a long way from being bedridden. Even with all this self-progress he wanted more. More, interaction. Anthony had not returned since his first visit and Zack was left only to himself. Day by day, night by night he grew more accustomed to his form. His legs grew firm and steady and he felt the hidden power that hid underneath his fur. After this torture of isolation on what seemed to be the fifth week the door to his cage swished open.

"02! How have you been" Anthony came in his eyes darkened with lack of sleep. His hair was frazzled and he smelt heavily of dark roast coffee. Startled the Zoroark slipped to the wall regarding the boy with shimmering blue eyes. "Finally", Anthony said with glee. Practically shaking on his feet he ran to give the Pokémon a hug. With a low growl that even Zack didn't know he could made the Scientist step back, "Buddy I know it's.. Well been awhile, but 02 you won't believe what we've done." Greeted with silent and cautious eyes Anthony let out a sigh, "come on say something I know you can." He said nearly pleading. Here was the chance. The chance maybe to get some answers. But with the last couple weeks that left nothing to sanction his mind, he felt dull. His response teasing his lips as Zack desperately looked for his questions, so many swarmed that he couldn't focus on any of them. The dark bats that clouded his brain would not be cleared as Anthony gave another one of his sighs. "Fair enough I have been gone for a while. But that's not the point", Straightening himself up he walked back to the door holding his arms past in an open gesture, "Don't you at least want to see the outside world?"

Nearly springing from the wall Zack took a glorious leap to freedom. He couldn't help but feel the space of the small room that cramped him. Being squeezed out into the unknown by this drive he tumbled out head first past the door, past Anthony, and right into the protected chest of a huge guard. Letting out an embarrassing squeak the fox fell to his rump on the floor eyes glaring up into the emotionless black face of a helmet. Anthony surprised as well, quickly dashed and turned to face the guard who was reaching for his belt.

"WAIT!", his coat trailing behind him as he dived at the security forcing the larger man's arm to the side. A sleek black device was in the gloved hand that was meant to be pointing at the creature on the floor.

"THE MONSTER ATTACKED ME!"

"HE did not!" letting go of the guards arm as he jerked himself free. Anthony stood protectively over his Zoroark. "This is all startling him, I promise you."

"He should not be let out of containment until we can understand that thing better!"

"That, that, Thing", Anthony said with a disgusted look, "Will go mad if left in there. It is my duty to keep him safe and I believe it is in both of our best Interests that you take your leave."

"I refuse to leave you alone with it."

"Him. And may I remind you that your station here can easily be dropped with one report from me?" Anthony threatened with a growing sly grin. The Guard taking a look at the animal that laid staring at them both before rolling his eyes hidden by the helmet. "If it's all the same I'll be on break." He chided in a huff before stomping himself away leaving the scientist and the fox in the room.

"What am I?" Zack asked quietly

"Huh?", turning to the Zoroark Anthony looked down surprised. A mixture of fear, and confusion was plastered together drawing along the foxes face. Looking up with nervous eyes he repeated in a louder voice, "What am I?"

Anthony getting down on his knee offered his hand out to help him out, "I've told you. You are a Zoroark." With nothing more the duo rose. One wanting nothing more to break away from the world, the other wanting to drag the other across it.

"Come on 02 we've got a lot to see", together they began down the stretched hallway.

All this was so new to Zack, that is the scope of his prison. Anthony excitedly led him down halls past rooms, windows, and others. Nervous glances flew at them and seemed to burn a hole in the back of the fox's neck, his fur going to standing on end. The scared eyes that they met at every passerby's was followed by the brisk steps of scientists who eagerly went back to lock themselves in their room with their work. This cycle accompanied by Anthony's voiced reason each and every chamber with its own function.

"This is the Genetics lab, where you were born really, Dan is probably hiding around here somewhere. Further down you'll pass by all the offices and below that the delivery room and…"

Zack kept close to Anthony as he was the only person who didn't seem to regard him as a dangerous creature. Time and time again he witnessed the trembling glances of people who turned to move away. Anthony seeing the apprehensive look it dawned on him that 02 was nervous.

"Hey," turning to rest a hand on his shoulder while meeting his eyes, "you okay?" Zack's blue eyes were distant. He didn't even know who he was, yet he was being toured around this facility by the only person he knows. Glancing at Anthony again he hesitated and nodded slowly. There was no use asking the same question again, he would probably just end up getting the same answer.

"Good, come on" Anthony starting again with Zack following him. "Now all this may be kind of uninteresting to you but I really did save the best for last." He said as they hopped in the elevator. Zack's ears perked up in curiosity as he looked to his companion waiting for the answer. Anthony who kept his playful smile didn't answer right away but instead swiveled from heel to toe waiting for a verbal response. After the awkward silence accompanied by the gentle elevator tunes Anthony cracked, "I secured you a new room!" Zack who didn't hear him at first did a double take. This was the first set of good news he's heard, well ever. Out of the cold white room any room would be a benefit. Ideas of being able to leave crossed his mind then. To see outside the facility, what was it like? Anthony snapped his fingers in excitement, "well are you coming or not?" Bounding out of the elevator on all fours he was introduced to what looked more like a hotel hallway then a laboratory or hospital.

"Is..." Zack started, his eyes taking in the vibrant pattern of triangles that nestled in the carpet,

"Come on it's down here." Anthony raced past him. Following him the two sped down the hall like a pair of kids eager to get home. Passing by a good number of doors with different labels even read like a hotel A-9, A-8, and so on. Reaching a very ordinary door with a genuine peep hole read the name A-2. It was unlocked with a key card the little reader going from red to green showed it was unlocked. Zack who was beyond eager to leave his prison downstairs didn't even notice how thick the door really was when it was open. Entering was a suite like apartment. A whole living space was decked out in white furniture, much to Zack's dismay. But the Carpet was a warm red hue that stood out against his black fur and that was just the beginning. The rest of the living room was composed of a coffee table and TV. Wandering his new home was a little dining room with two chairs. The table was set with plates and silver ware in an orderly fashion. To the back was his bedroom which housed a desk and chair with papers stacked on top of one another. A standing lamp with magikarp on the shade stood quietly in the corner. The biggest change from his old arrangement was the bed. It stood in the middle of the room pressed against the back of the wall coated in fluffy black sheets. It was round instead of rectangular and actually comfy when sat on. Overall his new home made the fox grin. Anthony who was happy to finally see a smile out of the day sat down on the couch in the living room. Zack who came over to him stood quietly before muttering a quite phrase,

"Thank you." Grinning Anthony stood up and ruffled his fur on his head, "don't mention it buddy." Not even flinching under the scientists touch Zack danced around the room inspecting everything new to him. With a sigh Anthony got up and turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Zack cried turning to stop him from leaving, his paw grabbing his wrist.

"I got work.. plus I haven't slept in, oh, the last two days maybe" He tried covering it with a smile, "look I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Believing it Zack let go and Anthony walked out the door.

Hours passed and Zack was left to his own thoughts again. His fur itched and he wondered if he got his own bathroom, finding it to be a small closet like he didn't mind. Still something nagged him. He realized what it was long before he even entered the room though. The fact that he had accepted it weeks ago still made him wonder why he was so fast to believe it. He was trapped. For the room being much more elegant still didn't have any windows. He hadn't tried the door but he knew it was locked. His cell got an upgrade but as he lay in his new bed he realized once again, a cell is still a cell. His mood didn't lighten on his reflections. Could he have escaped? Made a break for it? But where would he go. There was nothing out there for him, or at least he didn't think there was. Faint traces or recollections glimpsed through his mind as he tried to look at his old life through a foggy window. There was shapes and movement there but nothing was clear. Giving up again he went to the living room to maybe see if he could bang on the door to get something to eat. To his surprise a meal sat comfortably at the dining room table, a glass of fresh moo moo milk had been poured. But how? He was too hungry to care, and besides if things played out like last time he would have a long time to ponder these things. Finishing quietly he wondered if he would have to clean up. Once again the question how came to mind. Pushing his plate away he stood up a little light catching his eye. Once again in the corner was a red little light on a small black box with a lens. Someone was still watching him. Does it matter though? Besides Anthony the cameras were the only thing to talk to, because someone might listen. Shrugging it off he made sure to make a mental note to check his bathroom for one. Frustrated with his new move, nothing really seemed new, He was comfy but why was he locked up? He hadn't been aggressive to anyone, hell the guard was the one who nearly attacked him. Squeezing a pillow in his arms as he felt himself go hot he thought of the injustice he was faced by this entire mystery. Why was he kept under lock and key? Why were the godamn cameras always watching him? Why the hell did everyone look at him like! The pillow gave way under his claws being torn across the fabric, cotton spilling out onto the sheets. Staring at the rip Zack held up his claw, a few remnants of stitching were caught between them.

Monster

The word came from nowhere. That's what the Guard said he was. Is that what he truly was? Everyone regarded him as something dangerous. Everyone except Anthony.

Anthony didn't see him as a monster, he had asked him what he was. He was a Zoroark plain and simple.

Rolling over he pulled the covers over his head to hide the glare of the Cameras on him, maybe. Maybe tomorrow he would finally understand what he was, tomorrow he would figure out who he was.

 _"We know what we are, but not what we may be."_

* * *

There are still many mysteries to be solved and rooms to be explored. However I look forward to continue this little tale with you and see where our adventure takes us. Until next time ~DaShadowMon


End file.
